MineKratt
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: When Zach puts Chris and Martin into a life sized version of the game, Minecraft, the brothers will have to work together to reach THE END and defeat the ENDER DRAGON to exit the game and escape. But will they survive this game in Hardcore Mode, or will their world be deleted, along with them as well? ENJOY! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to MineKratt

**Ha! Minecraft and Wild Kratts...OF COARSE!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Minecraft or Wild Kratts.**

****Chris woke up one morning to find his world totally different. His heart was beating in the back of head, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, what's with all the blocks?" He pondered. Then he realized his brother, Martin, was right beside him, still asleep.

"Martin? Bro wake up!" Chris called over.

"Morning Chris." Martin said as he stretched his arms, not realizing the nervousness in his brothers voice.

"Hey, what's with the blocks?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Suddenly, Zach's voice rang through the air.

"Hey Wild Ratts, welcome to MineKratt." Zach said with an evil cackle at the end.

"What are we doing here, Zach?" Chris asked with the sharpness in his voice.

"Have fun playing. Oh, and watch out for Creepers." Zach's evil laugh rang through the air and faded away.

"Creepers? What are Creepers!" Martin asked, shuddering.

"I don't...OH NO!" Chris suddenly realized what was happening.

"I really don't like it when you say that, Chris." Martin said, biting his lower lip.

"We're in MINECRAFT!"

"You mean...that game that Jimmy Z is so obsessed with?

"Yes!"

"How do we get out of here Chris?"

"We'll have to make it to THE END, and defeat the ENDER DRAGON."

Chris had played, and beat the game with Jimmy Z before, Martin on the other hand, knew nothing about what was happening.

"How are we gonna do that?" Martin said, raising his voice in fear.

"It'll take a long time, this isn't the kind of game you can beat in 20 minuets." Chris lectured.

Chris started walking into the woods, Martin not far behind. Martin walked up to his younger brother, but at the moment, _he _was acting more like the younger brother, all frightened.

"_Why am I so scared? It not even real._" Martin thought to himself.

"Also, Martin, I don't think you'll wanna hear this, but..." Chris started as Martin braced himself. "If I know Zach, and you know I do, I bet he has this game setting on Hardcore mode.

"Hardcore Mode? What's that?" Martin felt stupid not knowing all this, but he figured he'd better get filled in.

"Hardcore is when your world, the world we're in right now, is on hard and if you die, or run out of hearts at the bottom of the screen, then your world will be deleted." Chris answered, trying to stay calm.

"Deleted?" Martin nearly screamed in panic.

"Yeah, usually, you can re-spawn, but not in Hardcore. And if the world gets deleted, we go with it."

"You mean we'll be...DELETED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, enough talking, more chopping!"

Chris had started punching a tree and the bark fell in his hand in a nice block.

"C'mon Martin, try it." Chris encouraged.

"That's looks like it would hurt." Martin complained, crossing his arms.

"Martin! It's computer graphics! It won't cause physical pain." Chris replied, annoyed by his brother's recent behavior.

Martin sucked up, and started repeating what his brother was doing.

"So, why are we doing this?" Martin asked.

"We need to build a shelter, and we need the wood." Chris replied plainly.

"Why not use stone? It's more sturdy." Martin said as he started clearing away the grass and he made it to stone. He started punching at it.

"Ugh! Why won't it come up?" Martin asked frustrated. Chris had his back turned as he finished off the tree.

"If you do that without a pickax, you'll be there all day." Chris said laughing. Then he turned around, and noticed what his novice brother was doing. **(A/N: This next scene is exactly what happened to me when I first started playing Minecraft! XD)**

" MARTIN! What are you doing!" Chris yelled from the top of the hole.

"Trying to get the stone out, what does it look like?" Martin replied. Martin had broken one stone block.

****"BRO! You can't just dig straight down! Now you can't get back up!"

"What?"

"Try jumping out."

Martin jumped, but the hole's surface was just out of reach.

" Oh No. CHRIS! GET ME OUT!"

"I can't! Minecraft players can't hoist up other Minecraft players. Even our bodies are under the Minecraft Control.

"Great." Martin said sarcastically.

Chris looked ahead, and saw the sun going down, then he knew there'd be trouble.

"Uh Oh. Martin, try punching the blocks like stairs so you can hop back out!"

"Okay."

Martin did as her was instructed. Chris could see stars forming now.

"Night time...not good." Chris said with a shaky voice.

"Why? What happens at night?" Martin asked as he came up form his stair escape from his hole prison.

"Everything! Monsters will start to spawn."

"Monsters? What kind of monsters?" Martin asked, holding his breath.

"Um, Zombies, Skeletons..."

"SKELETONS! Ok, I wanna go home now!"

"Relax, their not scary in the least bit. But watched out for them. Spiders can also see you in the nighttime, and there's (gulp) the Endermen.

"Endermen? What are Endermen Chris?"

"Trust me, you'll know when you see it. We have nothing to protect ourselves with. We need to make that shelter now!"

"But how, Chris? We only have 6 blocks of wood." Martin said sadly. Chris got a sly smile on his face.

"Maybe, but we can make wooden planks with them."

"Wooden...planks?" Martin raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh, just watch and learn."

Chris realized he didn't have the keyboard, so how would he do this? Voice activation maybe.

"Hmm...INVENTORY!" Chris stated, and a screen popped up behind him, that showed everything.

"Cool! It even has yourself in the corner." Martin pointed out.

Chris put his 6 blocks of wood into a slot on the top right, and little far over, he picked up 24 wooden planks.

"Perfect. Martin, split 50 50 with ya. Here's 12 wooden planks." Chris threw his planks to his brother.

"Thanks."

"Here, that hole you just dug yourself out of, might be useful." Chris said with a sly smirk.

Chris walked over to the hole, and noticed two players couldn't fit into it.

"Martin, I'll work on the walls, can you dig another hole just as deep right next to it?" Chris asked.

"Sure, no problem."

Martin started digging down, and when he met the stone again, he let out a groan, knowing how long it took for him to dig just one down.

Martin broke the stone at last, and Chris covered it with wood, to protect their heads.

"I wouldn't call that 'home sweet home' bro." Martin teasingly complained.

"I know. But we just need something to protect us from..." Chris stopped talking ass soon as he heard a hiss.

"What was that, Chris? It sounded creepy." Martin grind ed his teeth in fear. It was night, and he couldn't see what was making the sound, which made him even more frightened. Chris knew exactly what that hiss was.

"Oh snap!" Chris said, moving closer to his brother.

"Oh snap! You mean...OH SPIDER!" Martin yelled at he pointed his shaking index finger at the spider that was as big a Labrador retriever, charging right at him with eight red glowing eyes, hissing all the way.

Martin was frozen in fear, until his brother pushed him.

"C'mon bro! To the shelter!"

Chris and Martin ran for their little computer lives towards the small hole entrance. It was two blocks high, tall enough for them to pass through, but too narrow for the spider to pass through. To make sure nothing else came inside, Chris took one of his wooden blocks and blocked the entrance at the bottom, so they could see out.

Martin and Chris sat there in the dark, out of breath. Martin was hugging his knees. He never been so scared in his whole life. The spider that chased them, was now on the roof of the shelter, and hissing at them, knowing they were there. The hissing sound was simply horrifying.

Chris saw his older brother's worried look, and crawled to his side, and put his arm around his brother shoulder.

"Don't worry, nothing can get us in here." Chris reassured his brother.

"You sure?" Martin squeaked.

"I'm sure." But then Chris remembered, the monsters spawned where it was dark, and they had no torch in the hole. A creeper or something could at any minuet spawn in front of their eyes!

"_Ah, but we don't have coal for the torch!_" Chris thought.

Then he realized, the ground he was sitting on felt like it had little spikes in it. Was it coal?

"It's pitch black, I can't see a thing!"

"Why, Chris?"

"We need to put a torch in here, but we don't have coal to make it."

"Wait! Chris, does coal have little black squares in it?"

"Yes! Why?"

"I ran into some when I dug the second hole...and you're sitting on it."

"Yes! Do you still have those wooden planks I gave you?"

"Yep"

Chris took 6 of the planks.

"INVENTORY!" He stated, and the screen popped up again.

He placed 1 plank in all four pockets on the top right screen, and out came a weird looking table.

"What's that?" Martin asked.

"A crafting table. We'll need it."

Chris dug a space into the dirt, but didn't reveal the surface, and placed the crafting table inside. He then opened the crafting table, and placed 2 planks on top of one another, and made 4 sticks.

"What do you need sticks for?" Martin asked, getting annoyed that he didn't understand a thing Chris was doing.

"Martin, can you hand me 3 more wooden planks?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Here."

Chris nodded his head at his brother to thank him, but it was so black in there, you couldn't see it.

Chris took the three planks, and laid them in a row on top of two sticks, and out popped a wooden pickaxe!

"Okay, let's see if this is coal." Chris announced as he started punching the stone block with his pickaxe. Out came a small, black rock.

"Yes!" Chris rejoiced.

Chris took the rock and placed it in the middle of the crafting table, and placed a stick below it.

" Here Martin, take a torch." Chris said as he offered two to his brother.

Martin dug a small patch of dirt out and placed the torch inside. Instantly, the shelter was blinded with light.

"Well, now we won't have to worry about monsters spawning into our shelter." Chris pointed out.

"Thanks goodness!"

The spider heard the players inside the shelter, and called for backup. Soon, you could hear two sets of hissing mouths.

"THERE'S TWO!" Martin freaked, as his younger brother held him closer. Even though they knew they were safe, the hissing was to terrifying to hear. Then there was...growling?

"Uh, Chris? Tell me that was your stomach." Martin asked in a hopeful tone.

Chris leaned to the entrance that had a glass less window at the front, and he went pale.

"Chris, what is it?" Martin asked, thinking he didn't want to know.

"Uh, did you make a new zombie friend?" Chris fearfully joked.

"ZOMBIE!"

"Because he came to play."

It was almost like the shelter was surrounded! Zombies and Spiders and possibly Creepers! All showed no mercy.

Chris went back to his brother, who was shaking in fear over the horrifying sounds. Hisses, growls, crackling of bones, gunpowder nealry going off but fading away. All the MineKratts could do was hug each other and wait for the morning to end the torture.

**WOW! That's a lot of typing! Took me over an hour. Now, appreciate my hard work and review! I mean...please review. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: CREEPER ALERT!

**WOW! 3 reviews in one day? I'd better make chapter 2 PRONTO!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Minecraft or Wild Kratts.**

****Chris leaned to the glass less hole once again, and saw the sun coming up.

"Whew! Daylight!" Chris rejoiced.

"What happens at daylight?" Martin asked.

Chris went back to his brother, who was still shaking over the terrifying monsters sounds outside.

"What for it...what for it..."Chris anticipated.

Suddenly, the zombie monster cries turned into cries of pain and defeat as the sun's light crept onto their bodies.

The zombie that Chris had mentioned about earlier was just outside the peekhole, as the brothers watched it catch on fire and fall to the ground, turning into nothing but smoke.

"Um, Chris...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Martin inquired.

"The monsters can't survive in the daytime, so they die off until the next night." Chris answered.

Soon, the sounds of the dying monsters ceased, and Martin broke the wooden plank blocking their way out to the Minecraft world.

Martin could see objects floating near the ground.

"Chris? I hate to ask, but what are all these things?

"Oh! Grab them! Every last one!" Chris said as he ran over them to show Martin how to pick them up.

Martin copied his brother's movements.

"What do we need these for?"

"Well, these bows and arrows from the skeletons we can use to protect ourselves." Chris remarked.

"Do we need this green thing?" Martin asked. (Chris had his back turned, so he didn't know what Martin pointing at, until...)

"What green...(gasp) MARTIN! GET OUT OF THE WAY! THAT'S A..." Chris was cut off as the thing exploded. Next thing Chris knew, he was on the ground. He sat up, and looked at the bottom screen where he saw he lost two hearts on his health meter.

"_Okay, just rest, and they'll go back up_." Chris thought, trying to calm himself from the sudden trauma. He dusted himself off, and sure enough, the two hearts were red again. Chris was relieved to find he suffered minor damage, unlike...MARTIN!

Chris ran to the crater that the explosion left behind, and found Martin at the bottom of the hole on his back, eyes closed.

"Martin! Martin?" Chris asked in a shaky voice. He didn't want to go to THE END without his brother.

Martin's eyes soon fluttered and he opened them up slowly.

"MARTIN!"

Chris hopped down into the crater, and held up his brother's head.

"Martin? Martin, are you okay?"

Martin was weak, but he was able to say one thing.

"Creeper?"

Chris gave off a small laugh.

"Yeah, Creeper, better stay away from those." Chris commented.

"Man, no kidding" Martin replied as he sat up. Chris looked at Martin's health bar.

"You took on some heavy damage. You only have two and a half hearts left." Chris remarked.

"Oh no."

"Your hunger bar looks fine, so you should be alright if you rest a few minuets." Chris reassured.

"That's good to know."

Martin suddenly yawned.

"I'm tired. Why couldn't we sleep last night?"

"Because we don't have beds."

"Oh, C'mon, we have to follow that rule too?"

"Apparently so. Here."

Chris handed Martin some arrows and a bow.

"What do I need this for?"

"You want some steak for lunch, don't' c'ha?

"Sure, but why?"

Suddenly, Martin knew what Chris was getting at.

"NO WAY! NO WAY BRO AM I SHOOTING A COW!" Martin protested as he crossed his arms with the bow in his right.

Chris laughed at his brother's stubbornness.

"Not even a CG one?"Chris asked.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"It's not even real. Besides, I don't think you can survive on Mushroom Stew alone." Chris pointed out.

Martin made a grossed out face when he heard the word "mushroom", so he decided to follow his brother so he could learn to hunt, whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3: Martin's Enderman Pounce!

**Hi! Chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts or Minecraft**

****Over the next few days, which really is only about an hour real time, Chris taught Martin all he knew about surviving in the Minecraft world, including how to hunt cows, pigs, and chicken, making decent tools out of stone and iron, how to mine for stone, iron, gold, and one day, diamonds and emeralds, and how to defeat monsters with bows, arrows, and swords. Now they lived in the forest part of the Minecraft world. They also worked together to build kind of a small cabin to live in until they were ready to go to THE END. Chris taught Martin how to use iron to make shears to sheer the sheep instead of having to kill them off. With the wool, They were able to make two beds so they could at least sleep at night. Chris even made some bookshelves, and was able to even write some documents in the books. (you can really do that in the game now. Minecraft 1.3.1 update) One night, they both weren't tired, so while Martin snatched some wood to put in their cobblestone fireplace, Chris sat at his desk writing yet another document.

He turned his head at their bedroom window to find a skeleton watching his every move that night.

"Ugh, can't he find something better to do?" Chris mumbled to himself. "Don't you know it's rude to stare at your neighbors!" He shouted teasingly to the "bag of bones", even though he knew the skeleton wouldn't leave. He laughed at his own joke, and went back to write his paper. He suddenly heard thunder, which made him jump. No sooner had the rain started, that Martin came back inside, dripping wet.

"Didn't know that Minecraft players could get wet." Chris said as he got up and walked towards his brother, who was on his way over to the "wood chest" next to the fireplace.

"I didn't know it could rain so hard in a game." Martin said as he put the blocks in the chest and shut it tight.

"Is the rain why you came back so quickly?" Chris inquired as his brother left one block in his hand to put in the fireplace slot.

"No." Martin said plainly, taking the flint and steel out of the chest.

"Then what...?" Chris started but his brother cut him off.

"Endermen...EVERYWHERE!" Martin said striking the wood with the flint and steel. "You where right, bro, they freak me out!"

Chris laughed, even though he knew that his brother was right. Those Endermen are scary.

"Well, C'mon Martin, they're not as scary as spiders." Chris admitted.

"No, they're worse! Endermen are the worse!" Martin argued.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no spiders."

"Endermen."

"Spiders."

"Endermen"

"Spi...wait wait wait, why are we fighting over this?"

"Um, don't know."

"I think the game is getting to our heads, the sooner we get out of here the better."

"Yeah."

Chris went back to his desk in their bedroom. Their cabin had a bedroom, a main area, and a basement that Martin dug out himself. It was mainly a hideout in case there were any real problems with the monsters.

Martin walked in after getting all warmed up, and he saw his brother writing something.

"What'cha writing?" Martin asked as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Something I thought would be useful to you." Chris answered stacking the papers. "Here." He handed his brother the papers.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning." Chris said as he went to his bed.

"Okay, I'll be going to bed myself in a minuet."

Martin walked over to his bed, and looked over the papers. As much as he hated reading, it sometimes helped him sleep, especially when you've got a skeleton, staking out on you.

"_Ok bro, what do we have here?_" Martin thought to himself.

The papers read this:

**The End is a barren, empty dimensional plane containing a large floating island of a unique material called End Stone, dotted with Obsidian pillars. This dimension is populated by a vast number of Endermen, who spawn considerably more often than in the Overworld, and one Ender Dragon, an End-exclusive mob. The starless sky and the Void are both composed of a dark static pattern, but there are still particle effects within the Void area. The Player must go through the process of finding, repairing and activating the End Portal found within a Stronghold in order to enter the End.**

In Singleplayer mode, the player must collect at most 12 Ender Pearls by killing Endermen, craft a portal to the Nether to collect at most 6 Blaze Rods (from Blazes), and craft the rods into Blaze Powder. The Ender Pearls and Blaze Powder are crafted together to yield the Eyes of Ender.

Then the player needs to return to the Overworld and locate a Stronghold. They can use an Eye of Ender to locate one by tossing it into the air, and following the direction the Eye flies towards until it lands on the ground to be recollected. The player is advised to craft a few extra Eyes, as they will occasionally disappear into The End. Once inside, the player must search the Stronghold for a room with End Portal Frame blocks. If a ravine or an abandoned mine shaft intersects with the room, some portal frame blocks may be missing and the End Portal will not be usable. For the End Portal to activate, the player must insert an Eye of Ender on each of the frame blocks.

The End, an endless, noised sky with a central mass of End Stone, appears to be an inversion of the Nether, an endless cave filled with masses of air.

The End Portals found within Strongholds can explain how the Endermen exist in the Overworld outside of their native dimension. They might use their natural teleportation to move between dimensions, or possibly a combination of the two (interplanar teleportation, but only when an End Portal is present). The Ender Pearls that can be found in strongholds also imply a correlation between Endermen and Strongholds. Supposedly, the Endermen also created the End Portals in the first place.

Mob behavior, plant growth, potion brewing, and enchanting are not visibly affected by being in the End, with the exception of luring animals with wheat, which no longer works well in the End.

At Y coordinates close to and below 0, particles to the Void is still present, like the Overworld and Nether.

If an Enderman stands on one of the crystals, it will burn and die due to the fire on the bedrock block below.

When killing the Ender Dragon after destroying the pillars, you can choose either killing it with a sword or a bow, note that if you only have a sword the dragon will approach to you from time to time, but not when you only use a bow.

Unlike the other dimensions, The End's landmass isn't "infinite". Only the central endstone landmass is generated and finite. The rest is just infinite empty space.

When a mob or player gets damaged in The End, they won't appear red like in the other dimensions. They will just appear darker.

In Minecraft 1.2, pressing F3 to view the current biome will show "_Sky_." This is because the biome ID was used for the Sky Dimension was recycled for the End.

If you die and your body falls into the end you will go to the end, but you will remain on the respawn screen until you respawn, at which point you will exit the end.

If a Bottle o' Enchanting is thrown at an End Portal the bottle will break but the experience orbs will fall into the lava below.

If you use a Water Bucket in the End, the water will spread at an extremely fast rate.

You can destroy an Ender Crystal by throwing a Snowball at it, or even an Egg

"huh? The END sounds kind of...scary." Martin said to himself. "But we've got to go there if we're going to get out of here."

Martin read on.

The **Ender Dragon** is the only official boss mob to appear in _Minecraft_. It only naturally spawns in The End. This mob uses the dragon model Notch created, but utilizes a texture more reminiscent of an Enderman, being black and scaly with purple eyes.

The most common and easiest strategy to defeat the Ender Dragon is to destroy all of the Ender Crystals before attempting to fight the Ender Dragon, as any damage done to the dragon can be quickly undone by the crystals. Since Ender Crystals explode, an advisable strategy is to shoot arrows or to throw snowballs from a distance so the player does not take damage, then climb up the Obsidian towers with a ladder. This ensures that if the player falls off the tower due to exploding Ender Crystals, that player will be able to grab onto the ladder and not die. (However, it should be noted that the Ender Dragon can and will destroy the player's ladders).

If at all possible, the player should attempt to destroy the Ender Crystals while the Ender Dragon is too far away to detect or charge them. The player can wait for the Ender Dragon to fly near to the edge of the map, then run the other way until the boss's health bar disappears. The player can then safely destroy the Ender Crystals on that end of the map, taking care not to get close enough for the Boss's health bar to reappear. By repeating this strategy a few times, the player should be able to clear out the crystals from all parts of the map.

When the Ender Dragon charges the player, it is directly facing the player. This gives the player a good chance of attacking its head to deal extra damage. But if the player decides to attack it, he/she will have less time to try to avoid its attack. The Ender Dragon will also destroy any block it comes into contact with except Obsidian, End Stone, and Bedrock. Instead of destroying them, the Ender Dragon passes through them. This makes TNT strategies difficult, if not impossible, to successfully execute. Once killed, the Ender Dragon will appear to have beams of light spontaneously erupting from its body. It will then explode, dropping enough experience to bring a player from no experience to level 78 (20000 - 10 drops of 1000 experience, one drop of 10000 experience).

Martin soon fell asleep. He woke up to find an Enderman in front of his face!

"GAH! Get out!" Martin stated his inventory and grabbed his iron sword.

"I said, GET OUT!" Martin swung repeatedly at the monster.

"Martin, what's...WHOA!" Chris woke up to find his brother in trouble. The Enderman had him cornered, and his health meter was going down.

"Martin!" Chris ran to his brother, but another Enderman came in and attached him!

"Where did these Endermen come from?" Martin asked.

"Please tell me you closed the cabin door."

Martin laughed nervously as he swung at the Enderman.

"Hehe, opps."

Chris growled at his brother.

Chris was cornered as well. Suddenly his Endermen disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" Chris said holding up his iron sword. He never minded killing off monsters, just not at 4:00 in the morning.

"Where are..." Chris wasn't able to finish, because the Enderman appeared again behind him and struck him down out cold.

"CHRIS!" Martin took one more swing and killed his Enderman, and with one more swing killed off the other, then went to shut the cabin door.

"Chris! You okay?" Martin ran to his brothers side, and looked at his brothers health bar, which was starting to tremble.

"Oh great! Maybe he'll wake up in the morning." Martin picked Chris up, and set him back into his bed.

On his way back to his bed, he saw that the Endermen dropped what looked like a green silver sphere. Martin picked both up, put them in the chest next to his bed, turned over, and went back to sleep.


End file.
